


The Galaxies Inside Us

by Soaring_through_the_stars



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: and his galaxy I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soaring_through_the_stars/pseuds/Soaring_through_the_stars
Summary: Yeah I was rereading Cbyrno521's fic I Can't Take This (All This Meaningless), and when I thought about the analogy about how everybody is a galaxy I was inspired to write this poem, and I just want to show how much I love that fic with it :)This is kinda a text visualization of how I imagine Peter's galaxy to look like, full of a kaleidoscope of colors from all of his experiences.





	The Galaxies Inside Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cbyrno521](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbyrno521/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Can't Take This (All This Meaningless)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520941) by [Cbyrno521](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cbyrno521/pseuds/Cbyrno521). 



Everyone is a galaxy  
Full of stars burning bright  
A puzzle of beauty  
To our own mind’s delight  
We glitter and glow  
Holding planets of life  
Constantly shifting  
But not under strife  
The shining of stars  
Holding every smile  
But also the sadness  
That lasted awhile  
Each heavenly body  
While perfect and fair  
Is a mix of emotions  
Its burden to bear  
We are not always happy  
But that is the best  
For a mixture of colors  
Can outshine the rest


End file.
